MALOS ENTENDIDOS
by lenore4love
Summary: Shimpachi llega al Yorozuya... pero escucha ruidos extraños ¿Kagura y Gin-san haciendo cosas de adultos?


MALOS ENTENDIDOS

Shimpachi parecía cansado, estaba arto de siempre ser "la ama de casa" del Yorozuya, si él no lavaba la ropa Kagura y Gin-san podían pasarse días con la misma ropa sucia, si él no hacía la limpieza de la casa, esos dos tampoco hacían, si él no cocinaba, bueno… el samurái y la Yato solo hacían el sacrificio de cocinar porque solo vivían para comer (si tenían dinero para comida) pero bueno, el punto era que Shimpachi no solo tenía que hacer los deberes de su propia casa, sino que también los de su jefe y esa pequeña niña extraterrestre, pero ya no más ¡esa tarde les dejaría bien claro que él no era la sirvienta de nadie! Tal vez se los diría después de ir a hacer las compras…

Cuando llegó a la tienda de Otose y divisó el letrero que rezaba "Yorozuya Gin-chan" no pudo evitar dar un sonoro suspiro, cargaba los víveres con las dos manos, y apenas estaba subiendo las escaleras y ya podía escuchar el alboroto de los que eran su improvisada familia.

Abrió la puerta anunciando su llegada, sin embargo no había nadie en la sala, fue a la cocina y dejó las compras, caminó hasta la sala pero algo lo hizo detenerse

-Gin-chan me duele- dijo la voz de Kagura que salía de la habitación del mayor

-ya te dije que tienes que levantar bien las piernas- le regañó el samurái.

Shimpachi simplemente palideció. Ellos… no podían estar haciendo… eso… ¿verdad?

-me estas aplastando idiota, no recargues todo tu peso sobre mí- volvió a espetar Kagura con la voz cortada

-te dije que tú deberías estar arriba pero no quisiste- le recriminó Gin-san

La cara de Shimpachi era un poema, además de haber perdido todo el color sentía que le iba a dar un infarto

-arquea un poco tú espalda así podré llegar al fondo- pidió Gintoki con más paciencia, se escuchó un pequeño quejido por parte de la pelirroja. El adolescente ahora estaba hiperventilando. La pequeña Kagura y su jefe holgazán estaban haciendo cosas que no se deberían transmitir en ningún anime shonen, tal vez en uno hentai, pero no en un manga publicado en la Shonen Jump. Intentó interrumpirlos pero la voz no le salía por la impresión

-Gin-chan ¿hace cuanto que no haces esto? Estas algo torpe- le preguntó Kagura con un tono más cordial a lo que el peliplateado soltó un gruñido

-pues hace mucho tiempo, no tenía con quien y hacerlo con Zura no sería agradable- respondió Gin

-Gin-chan, ya no puedo más- dijo entonces Kagura

-espera, ya casi llego…- dijo el otro con la voz forzada

-Gin-chan… -se quejó Kagura –rápido….-

-lo estoy intentando-

¡Noooooo! Shimpachi no dejarían que cancelaran el anime o que pusieran este fanfic en la sección de Raiting K+ así que cerrando fuertemente los ojos abrió la puerta

-¡Detenganseeeeeeeeeeeeee!- gritó a todo pulmón sin atreverse a mirar

-Shimpachi… ¿Qué haces?- preguntó Gin-san, el muchacho abrió un ojo lentamente y sintió como su alma se le iba hasta el suelo. Frente a él efectivamente estaban Kagura y Gintoki… y estaban sobre un tapete con muchos círculos de colores, Kagura apoyada sobre sus piernas y manos formaba un arco con su cuerpo mientras que Gin-san pasaba una pierna por debajo de la jovencita y la otra pierna la tenía estirada al otro extremo del tapete mientras que su mano se mantenía frente a él

-Si querías jugar solo tenías que decirlo- le regaño Kagura manteniendo su posición, pero el mayor cayó sobre su trasero

-¡mierda! Perdí- se quejó.

Shimpachi se dejó caer de rodillas en el piso

-ya veo… estaban jugando_ twister_… je je je- rió con desgana intentando recuperar su alma que salía de su boca en forma de espíritu

Kagura y Gin-san se miraron y se encogieron sobre sus hombros sin saber qué diablos le pasaba al castaño.

La tarde pasó divertida y normal, los tres integrantes del Yorozuya comenzaron a jugar, entre reclamos de Gin-san insultos de Kagura e intentos de calmar a ambos de Shimpachi.

Mientras que afuera de la casa cierto nacionalista acompañado de su extraña… ¿mascota? Tocaban el timbre

-Gintoki debe estar ocupado- dijo Katsura al no escuchar respuesta dentro de la casa, eso hasta que…

-Gin-chan, Shimpachi, no sean tan rudos- gritó la voz jadeante de Kagura

-Kagura-chan estas muy estrecha, vamos relájate y podrás estirarte más- le aconsejó Shimpachi

-como si fuera tan fácil cuatro ojos-

-Kagura, no hagas esos movimientos raros ya me duele el trasero- se quejó Gintoki.

Katsura solo abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, y tras escuchar algunas y otras cosas se alejó a paso lento acompañado de Elizabeth

-Elizabeth, por respeto a nuestros amigos y a su intimidad finjamos que aquí no pasó nada- el extraño amanto solo asintió con la cabeza y juntos se fueron de ese extraño lugar…

FIN


End file.
